


We Are Who We Love

by Bahamut_Xeon96



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, F/M, Frank Castle/ Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamut_Xeon96/pseuds/Bahamut_Xeon96
Summary: Alessa was new to New York City and more specifically Hells Kitchen. What adventures await her? What becomes of her and Frank Castle?(Working on a better Summary cause tbh, I suck at these )





	We Are Who We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Fanfic story thing that I suddenly just started typing in the notes of my phone . 
> 
> Frank Castle x Original Female Character
> 
> Um, yeah. This probably sucks balls. But hey, why not. Leave hate or love. Criticize and let me know what I need to work on and all that shiz.

It was maybe her first week in her new home. A new city where she had never been and decided that it was time for something new. Time to spread those wings of hers. Get out of the small town she grew up in. Get away from certain people she didn't want to be around or have in her life. There was nothing there for her really in that small town of little dreams and even less excitement. 

Not that she liked excitement or anything like that. Nothing extreme. Just excitement where your blood was pumping madly throughout her body; heart rate beating at crazy speeds. 

Nothing like The Punisher or Daredevil sort of excitement. As fun as that all sounded. Didnt think her heart could exactly handle it. 

Though she was sure that with the death of Frank Castle AKA The Punisher; she was sure there wasn't much excitement brewing in Hell's Kitchen. Then again, what did she know. 

The city scared the shit out of her. Alessa had been a small town for practically all of her life and suddenly she just threw herself into a much bigger....place with a hell of a lot more people. 

Hopefully she could endure this. Her anxiety was just brimming over the edge, ready to spill out amongst her other emotions she was trying hard to conquer and quell. She poured freshly brewed coffee into a mans awaiting mug. She noticed that he kept his head down most of the time. Alessa could barely see his facial features aside from the black beard that had been grown. 

He wore a black cap and a hood over said cap, she wondered if he was hiding from someone or did he just prefer it that way. No one really seeing his face?

Shrugging the thoughts off, she hesitated briefly when said man gave a deep, gravelly thank you, ma'am. Alessa gave a nod of her head knowing though he didnt see it. 

The man had seen her nod and watched as she went over to another table where a elderly woman sat doing a crossword puzzle. She was still on the same one from when she had sat down in the booth; that was, maybe, thirty-five minutes ago. He liked to scour the people that came and left the Diner. Be sure that no one knew who he was or took notice of him. Which is why Frank Castle chose the booth seat in the far corner of the Diner near the fire exit in case he needed to slip away quickly and quietly. 

The young woman- Alessandra, he had caught the name of her name tag the third time round when she came over to check up on how he was doing, well, she didnt exactly verbally ask. Thing was, he noticed, she didnt really talk much at all. She either gestured with her hands or typed whatever she wasn't to say into her cellphone that hung around her neck. She couldn't have been deaf, no. Blind, definitely not. 

Mute, possibly? Maybe, had she been born without a vocal box? He didnt know, but couldn't help keeping a watchful eye out for her. 

She came over again noticing that his coffee mug was starting to slimmer down to nothing. Filling it to the brim, she smiled a small one before going over to a couple to take their order and put it in. 

It was time for him to leave. Routine. He was usually here for approximately an half hour but today it had extended to an hour due to him trying to figure out the hazel haired woman. She reminded him slightly of Karen Page. 

He shook his head briefly before tossing a hefty tip onto the table and wasted no time in taking his leave. 

Usually no one took notice of his departure, but Alessa did and so did the other waitress who normally waited on him. 

Alessa held the hefty tip in her hands, twenty-five bucks. She knotted her eyebrows together. That was way too much in tip. Barbara came over to her noticing the confused expression on the mute womans face. 

"Just take the tip. There's no arguing with the man. He always leaves twenty-five tip. No use in complaining either." She said, taking the money from Alessa's hand and buried it into her waitress apron. Barb smiled then turned to go take care of a customer. 

Something in the way Barbara smiled made Alessa burn in curiosity. The way she had familiarity and a knowing tone in her voice. It made her wonder who exactly the hooded-capped man was. 

Oh, boy. Was Alessa in for a surprise. 

\----------------------------------

It was like clockwork for both of them. Alessa came in, clocked in for work and got started on waiting her customers. Most of them being elderly or someone who was disheveled from their crazy antics the night before. She didnt mind. As long as they didnt try anything. Not that she thought they would, just never knew what someone could be on or thinking about. 

Frank sat in his usual spot, scouting the Diner as usual keeping his head down low. Being inconspicuous. He liked not having any attention on him. He preferred sitting in silence, enjoying his shitty hot coffee to which his new waitress- Alessandra made sure was fresh and hot always. 

Alessandra always made sure to tend to her customer in the far corner of the diner. The one who never really talked, kept his face concealed and thanked her whenever she poured coffee without asking. There was something about him that seemed to propel her to him first. She had no control over her legs the moment her eyes landed to his usual booth. This time he was reading the morning paper. Reading something or another. She didnt know not did she want to bother his quiet reverie. 

Do you know who he is? Alessa typed into her cellphone and brought it up eye level for Barbara to read. 

Alessa's curiosity was really getting the best of her. She wouldn't care who he was but something in her gut told her he was someone. She began to notice the hushed whispers and side long glances some of the customers would give him. She noticed how he hunched down to hide himself some more from view. 

Barbara let out a sigh. She had an inkling, no, she knew who the hell he was. She didnt like people asking questions about him. She knew he was Frank Castle. He was a man who went through hell and didnt need to go through it anymore. She knew Frank knew who he was; they seemed to have an understanding. 

Barbara shook her head, "It isn't for me to tell, hon." 

Alessa furrowed her brows, lips tugging down at the corners. She let her phone drop down to rest on her work shirt between where her breasts would be. 

So she knew... but why wouldn't she tell her. 

Alessa wanted to ask another question but Barbara had set off to see to her side of the Diner. Alessa bit the inside of her lip and looked towards where the man sat. She immediately flushed red when her eyes met whiskey brown eyes. They were knotted together in concern. Not concern for her, but concern for what she had wanted to know from Barbara. 

Shit sticks. 

Frank had noticed the interaction between the two. Noticed how Barb had sighed and told Alessandra something but not before meeting his eyes. 

She had made a silent, unsaid pact with him. 

The moment he set foot and sat in that booth she knew who he was and he knew she knew. 

She simply saw him as another paying customer and so long as he didnt cause trouble her lips were sealed.

She didnt give a shit who he was and what he had done. 

He paid. 

\----------------------------------

The next time she was at the Diner, she wasn't clocked in. She was off that day. Alessa had been there before he had even got there. She sat near his booth, back facing his when he sat in his usual spot. Alessa had her hair tied back in a high pony tail unlike when she usually she worked she kept her hair down. 

He had to admit to himself; She is beautiful. He shook his head at the thought. An image of his wife flashing before his eyes. 

From where he was sat, Frank could see what she was doing. She had brought her laptop with her and was now buried in looking up veterinarian clinics in Hells Kitchen. She had earbuds in blasting some kind of music; he wasn't quite sure what genre it was. It was upbeat that was for sure. 

"Coffee?" Barbara, his old waitress, inquiries giving him a raise of an eyebrow. She glanced over at where Alessa sat still very deep into her laptop. 

"She found a stray dog early in the morning. Said it was nursing its paw." Barbara dished to Frank. "Came in here in a rush said that her apartment walls were too thin to concentrate." 

Without another word, Barbara filled his mug with black liquid and went off to care for her other customers. She snapped at one gentleman about something; he wasn't sure. His mind had wandered to the dog he had saved and put into danger. He had had the dog maybe two days before he lost him again. Never really got the chance to name him. 

Frank frowned, downing the hot liquid. He wondered if the dog ever made it out of the Irishs' hands or if they had put a bullet in the dog. 

He had hoped not. 

God, did he hope they hadn't. 

\----------------------------------

Alessa had found herself looking over the edge of her laptop to whiskey eyes. They seemed to soften when her forest green ones made contact. 

Holy shit. It was him. 

She didnt know how to respond. Wasn't fully aware that he was here. Then again, why wouldn't he be. Was clockwork for him. Routine almost. 

With her right hand, she lowered her laptop slightly then closed. Why was he sitting across from her? She pegged him as the loner type. Preferred not to get close to anyone. 

Did he think she was on the clock? 

Delicate fingers went to work typing out a sentence. She hesitated, worried she might get brushed off. 

She showed the lightened screen to him. He read. Looked up over her phone at her then back down at her cell phone screen. Her hand was shaking slightly. Unsure why. She never was nervous about having to show some stranger what she wanted to know especially since all her life it's what she had done. 

Born mute. 

She hated herself. 

"Hmm," was her response from the man. It was deep and gravelly. Sounded like it came from deep within his chest. 

Heart rate picked up. She could feel it almost instantly. 

Face red as a tomato, that she was almost instantaneously aware of. She lowered the arm she has raised and let her phone drop back down against her chest. The phone thudded a few times before settling into place and all the while the two sat in silence. One contemplating what the hell he was even doing sitting across from the young hazel haired, forest green eyed woman; Alessa sat there pondering what the man was doing or even wanted from her. 

Times like these she really wished she could talk, much less learned to. 

Frank sighed, deep and heavy. It was like he was making the hardest decision of his life right at this moment. He knew that he would be welcoming her through an open door into his life if he finally decided upon landing out his hand to help with her new found dog. 

Alessa cocked her head slightly to the side; what was he thinking? The motion reminded him of Red. He held back the smirk that was threatening to reveal itself. 

He nodded his head then meeting eyes with waiting ones. 

“Uh, Barb told me about the stray you found,” Frank began unsure how to present what he was offering. “You told her that he's nursing a paw?” 

Alessa eyes widened a fraction of an inch before she had her sleek black phone in her slender, delicate fingers. They moved deftly across the screen before it was shown to her guest. 

Yeah, think it might just be a strain or something. He tries putting weight on it but guess it hurts too much. 

The man nodded silently. Taking what she had typed out in. Letting it sink in. She waited patiently; Alessa had a feeling that he rarely ever did this and that it might be making him feel uncomfortable. Whatever it was he was reaching his hand out for. 

“Look, Ma’am.” Frank had begun but stopped at the scrunched up face Alessa made. She was back to typing on her phone. 

It's Alessa. Ma’am makes me feel like I should be in a rocking chair somewhere with grandkids scattered about. 

Frank chuckled, the corners of those lips upturning ever so slightly but for a mere short lived moment. It was enough though for alessa’s heart to flutter. 

He swiped his nose quickly with his thumb, clearing his throat at the same time. 

“Look, Alessa. If you want I can take a look at him and tell you if it's a sprain, if it is I can splinter the paw.” 

It didn't take long for Alessa to take him up on his offer; Didn't take long at all. At first, she regarded him for a moment; those eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Trying to figure out what his endgame was. 

His features seemed to soften the longer she sat there. Frank took her in; the way her brows creased, as she bit her lip contemplating and how there were tiny strands of hair coming undone from her high ponytail. He had to hold back the want to reach out and brush the lone wisp of hair that hanging out over her eye, to caress the skin on her face. 

Alessa was on her feet, having put her laptop away in her black messenger bag and placed a 10 dollar tip onto the table. She waited patiently for Frank to follow after her once she was at the door. Eager to get to her hurt pup. 

Frank gathered up his things, tossing a crumpled up twenty-five at the table he had sat at and walked over to where Alessa wanted; he dipped his head in the direction of where Barbara was, watching them. He seen her nod back as he had stretched his arm out and behind Alessa to open the door for her. 

Frank did not understand why he was going out of his way for this woman he had never formally met before. He stuck close behind her as she led the way to her apartment; the smell of lavender and Rose's drifting to his nose. 

Alessa would glance every so often behind her to see if he was still there behind her like a shadow almost. She was allowing a total stranger into her home and life. She didn't know whether it was the right or wrong thing to do, but it felt completely right. Just as it felt right to reach out behind her and grip his index finger to be sure they didn't get separated. 

It was an innocent enough gesture. 

Yet, it pulled something deep within him as Frank gazed at the hazel haired woman.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? E.E
> 
> It sucked. I know.


End file.
